Wham!Ageddon/Last Christmas (JJBA:AYA)
" Ho ho ho! Well, aren't you in a load of trouble now? ''" - Noel after revealing Last ChristmasCategory: } '''Wham!Ageddon' (ワマゲドン Wamagedon ) is the Stand of Noeru Kurausu and an antagonist Stand of JJBA:AYA Titanwolken. Noeru reappears in Steel Ball Run stating that his real name is Nicholas Noel Claus, aka Santa Claus, and his Stand's true name is Last Christmas (ラストクリスマス Rasutokurisumasu) and its true form is revealed. Appearance/Personality Wham!Ageddon is a Stand without an appearance so it is used more as an ability. Due to this, it displays no personality. When revealed to be Last Christmas, the Stand appears as a Minotaur, but with a Reindeer top instead of a bull, with a glowing red nose. Last Christmas can't convey its user's speech but chuckles in battle whenever it attacks. It shows no emotion on its face but its nose glows brighter when its user becomes angry. Abilities Wham!Ageddon * Absolute-Zero: Wham!Ageddon can control temperature around it and decrease it to levels no human, except its user, can survive. It has gone so low that the air began to precipitate around the user. * Blizzard Force: Wham!Ageddon lets its user fire ice and snow as projectiles. Most of them are small but its user learned to combine a snowball and an icicle to make a spiked snowball. All of the snow and ice from the Stand is able to affect other Stands. Last Christmas Last Christmas retains all of the abilities displayed by Wham!Ageddon and a few new ones. * Deck the Halls: Last Christmas adds holly leaves to its list of projectiles. Last Christmas can shoot out waves of holly leaves to distract, and slightly harm, people directly in front of it. * Sleigh Ride: Last Christmas can split itself up into 8 reindeer and a sled that its user can ride. This sleigh can fly through the air at high speeds and carry an infinite amount of weight on-board. This is mostly used as transportation but is certainly hurts to be run over by it. * The Edge of Heaven: Noel explains that he first obtained his Stand while researching the Stand Meteorite in Greenland. He was surveying the crash site when he fell into the crater. He landed face-first on meteor shards, and ingested some, and then fell unconscious. He woke up to find himself in a hospital bed inside a colorful building and surrounded by a large crowd of 4' tall people. This place was nicknamed "The North Pole" and he stayed there for most of his life. Soon after he woke up, he was informed that the people there had been there since the meteor first hit and it granted them endless life, just as it had for Noel due to his desire to give joy to as many people as he could forever, but it made some of them age rapidly until they were older-looking and THEN they lived forever. Noel became an older-looking man with a large, white, moustache and beard who used his newly acquired Stand to give joy to children every Christmas. When the world reset, his Stand allowed him to survive and keep the entire North Pole in the same place, at the same time, in every universe. His Stand had a brief moment of sentience and informed him that this ability was at "The Edge of Heaven" and so Noel called it that from then on. Gallery | Trivia * Deck the Halls and Sleigh Ride are both based off of popular christmas songs. * The Edge of Heaven is based off of a Wham song of the same name. * The user is, of course, Santa Claus. Category:Stands Category:Enemy Stand Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:JJBA: AYA Stands